detectiveconanworldfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Vermouth
'Vermouth '(ベルモット Berumotto) est un personnage du manga et de l'anime Détective Conan . C'est un membre de l'Organisation des hommes en noir, également connue sous ses alias 'Sharon Vineyard '(シャロン・ヴィンヤード Sharon Binyaado) ou encore 'Chris Vineyard '(クリス・ヴィンヤード Kurisu Binyaado) Histoire thumb|left|Chris et Sharon VineyardL'histoire de Vermouth est très mystérieuse. Elle a longtemps utilisé comme alias celui de Sharon Vineyard, devenue une célèbre actrice. Elle était amie avec Yukiko Kudo . Cependant, elle était également un membre secret de l'Organisation. On ne sait pas depuis quand elle est un membre de l'Organisation, mais, on sait qu'elle a vécu secrètement deux vies, grâce à son art déguisement: celle de Sharon Vineyard et celle de sa supposée fille, Chris Vineyard. Après avoir mis en scène la mort de Sharon, elle vit maintenant en tant que Chris, et continue de servir l'Organisation. A un moment, à peu près 20 ans avant l'intrigue actuelle, elle a tué les parents de Jodie Starling qui devint plus tard agent du FBI, et une de ses ennemies. Sharon entre dans l'intrigue peu après la mystérieuse évasion de Shiho Miyano , qui a fui l'Organisation. Son principal objectif était alors de traquer et d'éliminer la "traîtresse", et pour cela, elle utilisa l'identité du docteur Tomoaki Araide . Bien qu'elle réussît à découvrir la nouvelle identité de Shiho: Ai Haibara , elle ne réussit pas à la tuer, grâce à l'intervention de Conan Edogawa et du FBI. Vermouth porte un grand interêt à Conan , l'appelant "Silver Bullet". Elle connaît sa véritable identité, et donc les effects de rajeunissement de l'APTX 4869 , mais pour des raisons encore inconnues, elle garde cela secret du reste de l'Organisation. Histoire familiale Dans le but de camoufler le fait que Sharon et Chris Vineyard sont la même personne, Vermouth a inventé une histoire personnelle pour ses différents rôles, et pour ainsi faire croire que ce sont deux personnes différentes. L'histoire de famille des Vineyard s'est révélé être, au moins en partie, un mensonge lorsque l'on a appris que Sharon et Chris était une même personne. La part de vérité dans ce mensonge est inconnu. En effet, cette histoire pourraît soit avoir été complètement inventé par Vermouth, soit, s'être basé sur des faits réels de la vie de cette dernière. Peu de choses sont connus des parents de Sharon Vineyard. Ils n'étaient pas acteurs, ou au moins pas des acteurs célèbres, car Agasa dit que Chris Vineyard vient d'une seconde génération d'actrice. Selon l'histoire de Sharon, ses parents sont tous les deux décédés dans un incendie le jour où Sharon a fait ses premiers pas à l'écran. thumb|Sharon repense à la mauvaise plaisanterie de Chris Jusqu'à ses débuts en tant qu'actrice, aucune information n'a été donné sur l'histoire ou l'âge de Sharon Vineyard. Même ses fans connaissaient peu de chose sur sa vie privée lorsqu'elle devint célèbre. Sharon a dit que sa route vers la célébrité a été très difficile et remplie malheur, l'amenant à douter de l'existence de Dieu: "Aucune ange ne m'a jamais souri, même pas une fois". Sharon devint une actrice célèbre, et selon Shuichi Akai , elle est surtout connue pour son travail sur une pièce de Broadway, intitulée "Golden Apple". A un moment, elle se maria et donna naissance à sa fille, Chris Vineyard. Son mari mourru plus tard d'une maladie non déterminé, le jour suivant la victoire de Sharon aux oscars. Alors qu'elle étudiait pour un rôle, il y a approximativement 20 ans, Sharon appris, grâce à Toichi Kuroba, l'art du déguisement, avec une jeune actrice japonaise: Yukiko Kudo . Pendant ce temps, Yukiko devint l'amie de Sharon, et elles gardèrent toutes les deux contact. Sharon envoit d'ailleurs 3 tickets à Yukiko pour aller voir une pièce sur Broadway ("Golden Apple"), l'année avant qu'elle ne meurt. La cause de la mort de Sharon n'a pas été révélée. En attendant, Chris Vineyard est rapidement devenue une actrice pleine de succès, suivant les trâces de sa mère. Elle commença à faire des films et à donner des interviews à des journalistes, mais sinon, elle n'apparaissait jamais en public. Le premier jour où elle apparue en public, fut le jour des funérailles de sa mère, un peu moins d'un an avant l'intrigue actuelle. Un journaliste essaya de poser des questions à Chris, lui demandant où elle est allée à l'école, si elle s'entendait bien avec sa mère, son père, et son petit-ami allait apparaître au funéraille de Sharon. Elle ne répondit à aucune question, et se contenta de dire "A secret makes a woman, woman". Chris ne répondit pas, mais ces questions montrent le mystère entoutant la famille Vineyard. thumb|left|Les funérailles de SharonApparement, Sharon Vineyard et Chris ne s'entendaient pas bien; Sharon ne considère par Chris comme sa fille. Sharon explique à Yukiko, qu'une fois Chris s'est déguisé comme le mari de Sharon, et qu'elle a ensuite rencontrée sa mère, quand celle-ci se recueillait sur la tombe de son mari. Sharon a en effet enseigné à Chris l'art du déguisement qu'elle avais appris de Toichi après que Chris l'a supplié. Un an avant l'intrigue actuelle, Sharon explique à Yukiko qu'elle n'a pas vu Chris depuis 10 ans, et qu'elle traîne actuellement avec des mauvaises fréquentations. Personnalité thumb|200px|Vermouth s'éloignant après avoir brûlé la maison de JodieVermouth est un personnage très mystérieux: elle sait que Conan est Shinichi mais également que Haibara est Sherry , et pourtant, elle garde cette information secrète du reste de l'Organisation. Il est fréquemment sous entendu que Sharon n'approuve pas toujours les plans de l'Organisation et voudrait partir, mais qu'elle a peur des conséquences si elle part. On la voit souvenir avoir des espoirs en Conan , qui est le "Silver Bullet", et qui pourraît arrêter l'Organisation. Elle a également des sentiments personnels pour des personnes qui ont gagné une place spécial dans son coeur, comme Shinichi /Conan , ou encore Ran (qui lui a sauvé la vie lorsqu'elle était à New York). Par conséquent, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas les blesser, même quand elle en reçoit les ordres. Malgré cela, Vermouth semble être indifférente au fait de tuer, comme on le voit, par exemple, lors de sa confrontation avec Jodie (Episode 345) ou avec sa haine constante d'Haibara , qu'elle veut absolument éliminer. Compétences thumb|left|Yukiko explique qu'elle et Sharon ont appris l'art du déguisement Déguisement Vermouth est capable d'imiter l'apparence et la voix de n'importe qui grâce à ses compétences de déguisement et d'actrice, même après les avoir observer que pendant une courte période. Vermouth utilise fréquemment des masques en latex. Bien qu'elle ait peut être connu l'art du déguisement avant sa rencontre avec Toichi Kuroba, elle a étudié le déguisement avec lui (et avec Yukiko ). Son art du déguisement est montré pour la première fois lors du Mystérieux passager (Episodes 229-230), où on la voit déguisée en serveur pour tromper Gin et Vodka . Reconnaissance Vermouth est spécialisée en reconnaissance et infiltration, et semble travailler de manière très rapidement, mais toutefois prudente, pour acquérir des informations. Grâce à sa confiance et à ses compétences en déguisement et imitation, elle peut exécuter des plans audacieux qui l'amènent très près de ses cibles, et ainsi avancer doucement sans éveiller de soupçons. Sans l'aide des autres membres de l'Organisation, Vermouth a réussit à s'inflitrer dans le commissariat de la police de Tokyo, et à voler les archives des affaires de Kogoro Mouri . Elle réussit à les retournes plus tard, alors que la surveillance a dû augmenté après le vol. Elle réussit ensuite, seule, à piéger le FBI, en les faisant surveiller Kogoro Mouri, découvrant ainsi combien ils sont, leurs adresses et les moyens de les contacter. thumb|Vermouth blessée (Episode 345) Résistance à la douleur Vermouth est plutôt forte et a développer une certaine tolérance à la douleur. Alors qu'elle est déguisée en serial killer à New York, Vermouth réussit à remonter alors qu'elle était suspendu dans le vide, et qu'elle était également blessée suite à un tir. Elle se tire également dans la jambe pour éviter les effets du gaz soporiphique et est capable de boiter jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique avec cette blessure, plus des côtes cassés à cause d'Akai et d'une blessure profondes dans l'épaule droite quand Jodie lui tira dessus. Tir Alors que Vermouth s'éloigne avec la voiture de Jodie , elle arrive à toucher le réservoir d'essence avec sa main gauche, en utilisant le rétroviseur, et cela, tout en conduisant et depuis une disance de 100 yards, faisant exploser la voiture d'Araide . Akai même est impressionné par cela, car elle le réussit tout en étant blessé. Un peu plus tôt, toutefois, elle ne réussit pas à tirer assez rapidement, Akai lui tirant dessus en premier. Non-vieillissement thumb|left|Le vrai visage de Vermouth, sans masquePour des raisons inconnues, Vermouth ne semble pas vieillir. Son âge apparent n'a pas changé depuis qu'elle a tué les parents de Jodie , 20 ans plus tôt. Shuichi Akai prouve que Vermouth ne port pas un masque quand il lui tire dessus, lui écorchant le visage. Plus précisemment, il n'est pas clair si Vermouth ne vieillit pas ou si elle est devenue plus jeune à un moment donné. Il est aussi important de noter que le talent de Vermouth pour le déguisement rend difficile de savoir si Vermouth ne vieillit pas ou si elle rajeunit. Spéculations thumb|200px|L'âge de Vermouth reste un mystère Une théorie populaire sur le non-vieillissement de Vermouth, est qu'elle a utilisé l'APTX 4869 pour acquérir la jeunesse, puisque c'est la seule substance connue capable de produire cet effet. Cependant, il y a des choses qui vont en contradiction avec cette théorie. Vermouth auraît été proche de la mort en utilisant l'APTX 4869. Avant que Vermouth ne découvre Haibara et Conan , les membres de l'Organisation connus (en dehors de Sherry ), ne connaissaient que les effets mortels de l'APTX 4869, et était considéré ainsi pour que l'Organisation l'emploie comme un poison mortel intraçable. Cependant, étant donné que Vermouth a dit des choses montrant une certaine dépression au cours de la série, il est possible que Vermouth a pris l'APTX 4869 dans l'espoir de se suicider, mais elle rajeunit à la place, donant une situation similaire à celle d'Haibara . Vermouth aurait pu également faire une sorte de pari, en essayant l'APTX 4869 après avoir reconnu Shiho et Shinichi , et découvert le facteur commun entre les deux, comme étant l'APTX 4869. Cependant, les deux scènarios n'expliquent pas pourquoi l'Organisation ne s'est pas posé des questions sur comment Vermouth est devenue plus jeune. Il est également possible que Atsushi et Elena Miyano ont quelque chose à voir avec le non-vieillissement/le rajeunissement de Vermouth (peut-être en étant leur cobaye). Cela pourraît expliquer l'animosité qu'à Vermouth à l'encontre des Miyano, et pourquoi elle voit l'APTX comme une expérimentation idiote. Sa situation pourraît être également le résultat d'autre chose que l'APTX, qui n'a pas encore été mentionné. L'existence de quelque chose d'autre pourraît expliquer pourquoi aucun des membres de l'Organisation ne pose des questions sur sa jeunesse, tout en ne suspectant pas que l'APTX 4869 peut avoir de tels effets, et aurait donc pu contribué à la fuite de Shiho . Jodie découvre la vérité sur la famille Vineyard thumb|Vermouth rend les lunettes de son père, à JodieLe père de Jodie était un agent du FBI travaillant secrètement sur Vermouth 20 ans avant l'intrigue principale. Vermouth décide de le tuer, mais elle se fait surprendre par Jodie, encore petite fille qui l'interroge sur son identité, ce à quoi Vermouth répond: "A secret makes a woman, woman". Vermouth qui a pris les lunettes du père de Jodie qui trainait sur le sol, à mains nues, laissant ses empreintes dessus, les donne à la petite fille, pensant qu'elle mourrait lorsqu'elle mettrait feu à la maison. Mais Jodie survécu, et les lunettes avec, préservant les empreintes de Vermouth. Jodie suspecte Chris Vineyard d'être Vermouth lorsqu'elle la voit aux funérailles de Sharon, et réussit à obtenir ses empreintes, qui correspondent à la personne qui a tué son père 20 ans plus tôt. Cependant, Chris, qui a 29 ans, est trop jeune pour avoir commis un crime 20 ans plus tôt. Jodie obtient plus tard les empreintes de Sharon, qui correspondent également. Ces 3 correspondances prouvent à Jodie que ces 3 personnes n'en sont, en réalité, qu'une seule. L'enquête de Conan Conan découvre que Vermouth est déguisée en Araide thumb|left|Haibara sent la présence de Vermouth dans le busConan suspecte qu'il y avait un autre membre de l'Organisation à la fête d'adieu, après s'être demandé comment Pisco a obtenu un autre mouchoir violet lui permettant de ne plus être suspecté. Conan ne pense pas que le membre en question est à la recherche de lui ou d'Haibara , jusqu'à ce que lors du détournement du bus, Haibara lui dit qu'elle sent la présence d'un autre membre, dans le bus. Conan suspecte en premier Shuichi Akai dont l'attitude est supecte. Après avoir reconnu Akai dans l'affaire du kidnapping de James Black , Conan semble assez nerveux à l'idée que quelqu'un enquête sur eux. Conan ne semble pas suspecter pour l'instant, Araide d'être Vermouth, utilisant son modificateur de voix devant lui. Conan obtient son premier indice lorsque Takagi l'informe que toutes les archives des affaires résolues par Kogoro ont été volé au commissariat le jour du détournement du bus, puis retourné par la suite. Il se demande qui est la cible et suspecte d'abord Akai d'être derrière le vol à cause du timing. Conan commence également à suspecter le professeur d'anglais, Jodie Saintemilion , ainsi que Dr. Araide qui étaient également dans le bus. Il n'est pas sûr de connaître la raison pour laquelle la personne à voler les archives. L'idée de Conan que Pisco avait un complice parmi les suspects se consolide. Il a remarqué qu'un des suspects qui avait un mouchoir violet, Chris Vineyard, n'est pas apparue en public depuis l'affaire. Par conséquent, Conan croît que Chris est une complice de l'Organisation. Il demande à Agasa de fouiller les sites de fans de Chris et de rassembler des informations sur son passé, ses centres d'interêts et ses haibutes. Grâce à l'enquête d'Agasa et aux déductions de Conan, ce dernier prend conscience que Chris Vineyard a un grand talent pour se déguiser, et qu'elle pourraît avoir pris la place de quelqu'un autour d'eux. A ce moment, Conan est toujours incertain des allégeances de Araide , Jodie et Akai . Il apprend de Ran que Shuichi Akai a été vu à New York avec un homme portant un blouson du FBI. Conan se demande si le FBI est au Japon pour certaines raisons, ou si l'Organisation a infiltré les forces de l'ordre. Conan commence à prendre des précautions à l'encontre du Dr. Araide et de Jodie, en leur mentant pour essayer de minimiser le contact et les informations qu'ils ont sur Haibara. Toutefois, Jodie et Dr. Araide vont chez Agasa et mettent la maison sous écoute, car Conan n'a pas communiquer ses soupçons et ses plans à Agasa. thumb|Vermouth a pris l'identité de l'un des proches de ConanAu moment où Conan reçoit la lettre de Vermouth l'invitant à la soirée mystère d'Halloween, il a réalisé que Vermouth était plus probablement Dr. Araide, parce que Jodie n'étaient pas dans les dossiers des affaires de Mouri quand ils ont été volé, à la différence d'Araide. Vermouth avait besoin des dossiers pour pouvoir témoigner au procès de la belle-mère d'Araide. Vermouth mis son plan pour capturer Haibara en action en appellant la maison d'Agasa, en tant que Dr. Araide, disant vouloir emmener Haibara à l'hôpital parce que son rhume ne veut pas s'en aller. Conan n'est pas sûr de l'allégeance de Jodie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne chercher Haibara avant que le Dr. Araide n'arrive. Jodie ment à "Haibara" (qui est en réalité Conan déguisé) disant que la voiture d'Araide est cassée et qu'elle est venue à sa place. Conan sait qu'elle ment et réalise que Jodie a également écouté les conversations, et fait cela pour protéger Haibara , ce qui veut dire qu'elle est contre Vermouth. Il demande à Jodie de forcer Vermouth à révéler son identité, et en échange, décide de lui faire confiance. Conan explique à Jodie le véritable scénario de l'affaire de meurtre du père d'Araide. Le père de Tomoaki Araide , Yoshiteru Aradie a été tué par électrocution dans sa baignoire. Le meurtre a été imaginé par la seconde femme de Yoshiteru, Yoko Araide. Elle a causé une coupure de courant, pendant qu'elle était supposément au téléphone, et pendant celle-ci, elle se faufila dans la baignoire et mis un rasoir électrique dans la baignoire. Elle revint ensuite et demanda à la domestique, Hikaru Yasumoto de remettre le courant, causant l'électrocution de Yoshiteru Araide. "Kogoro l'endormi ", la police et le criminel décidérent de falsifier les archives pour protéger la conscience de Hikauru. Araide était au courant, ayant entendu la conversation derrière la porte. Jodie utilisa cela à son avantage, forçant Vermouth à révéler qu'elle ne connaissait pas les véritables évènements. Conan découvre la vérité sur la famille Vineyard thumb|left|A secret makes a woman, womanAu moment où Shinichi et Ran sont à New York, Vermouth est déguisée en un serial killer au cheveux argentés, dans le but de piéger Shuichi Akai . Plus tard, Conan suspecte le serial killer d'être quelqu'un de déguisé, quand il apprend que le sang du serial killer et ses empreintes digitales ont été nettoyés sur les rampes d'escalier où il l'a rencontré. Une action étonnante pour quelqu'un qui avait l'intention de se suicider. Sharon était la seule personne que Conan connaissait dans le coin avec de tels compétences en déguisement. Il commence donc à la soupçonner. Lorsque Vermouth était déguisée en Araide , Conan déduit de la façon dont elle agissait, qu'elle essayait qu'il ne soit pas impliqué dans son plan, en ciblant qu'Haibara. Vermouth en tant que le Dr. Araide risqua même sa vie pour protéger Conan dans l'affaire du détournement de bus, et l'aida dans l'affaire du mariage arrangé de Sato . Quand Conan reçu une lettre de Vermouth l'invitant à une soirée mystère d'Halloween, il réalise que Vermouth ne veut s'occuper que d'Haibara et qu'elle essaye de l'éloigner pour qu'il n'interfère pas dans ses plans. thumb|Vermouth refuse de tirer sur RanConan qui n'existait pas un an plus tôt n'a pas de raison d'être protégé par Vermouth. Conan déduit que Vermouth doit connaître son identité en tant que Shinichi, et la raison pour laquelle elle le protège doit être lié à quelqueu chose que Shinichi a dit. Cependant, Sharon était la seule avec qui Shinichi avait une connection, et elle est apparement morte. La fille de Sharon, Chris n'a jamais rencontré Shinichi, et ne s'entendant pas avec Sharon, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison à protéger Shinichi. Et cela serait étonnant pour Chris Vineyard, qui n'est pas une amie de Yukiko , comme Sharon, d'être capable de reconnaître Shinichi en voyant Conan. En effet, Vermouth, quand elle était Sharon a sûrement vu le jeune Shinichi en trainant avec Yukiko. Tous ces indices rassemblés ont amené à faire l'hypothèse que Sharon Vinerard est Chris Vineyard qui était déguisée en serial killer à New York, et qui est reconnaissante envers Shinichi et Ran qui lui ont sauvé sa vie. Son hypothèse est ensuite validée par celle de Jodie qui a comparé les empreintes digitales. Analyse de ses relations Famille et amis Yukiko Kudo thumb|left|Yukiko, à l'enterrement de SharonVermouth, sous son alias Sharon Vineyard, et Yukiko étaient devenues amie lors de leur rencontre sous la tutelle de Toichi Kuroba, jusqu'à ce que Sharon ne "meurt". Yukiko fut attristé par son décès et assista à son enterrement. Yukiko n'avait aucune idée que Sharon menait une double vie à l'intérieur de l'Organisation. Sharon est celle qui a donné à Yukiko, Shinichi et Ran des tickets pour aller voir la pièce "Golden Apple" sur Broadway à New York, un an avant l'intrigue principale. Yukiko, accepta tristement plus tard les déductions de Conan, comme quoi Sharon et Chris sont la même personne, qui fait parti de l'Organisation des hommes en noir. L'Organisation Anokata Vermouth est la favorite du boss et bénéficie donc de nombreuses libertés. Toutefois, elle en abuse parfois, comme après la confrontation avec Haibara . En effet, elle ne semble pas avoir averti le boss, qui, après avoir été informé par Gin de ce qu'il c'était passé sur le navire fantôme, lui a envoyé un message: "Il semblerait que je t'ai donné trop de liberté cette fois. Reviens ici, Vermouth." Malgré sa position, Vermouth ne semble pas avoir informé le boss de ce qu'elle sait sur Haibara et Shinichi . Gin thumb|Gin et Vermouth en train de parlerLa relation entre Gin et Vermouth est difficile à évaluer. D'un côté, il n'aime pas le côté indépendant de cette dernière, et le fait qu'elle prenne souvent des initiatives, sans en parler à personne, et qu'elle garde beaucoup de secrets. Il a d'ailleurs indiqué qu'elle ne serait pas épargnée si elle représente un jour une menace, même si c'est la favorite du boss. Gin l'a d'ailleurs plusieurs fors menacé, une fois avec un pic à glace lorsqu'elle se déguisa en serveur pour le taquiner, et une autre fois, en pointant son arme sur elle pour savoir si elle était connectée à Kogoro. Vermouth ne se laisse toutefois pas intimider, et sait se faire écouter, comme le montre la fois, où elle lui fait abandonner son idée de se débarasser de Kogoro Mouri . D'un autre côté, Vermouth laisse sous entendre parfois une relation plus intime entre elle et Gin. Par exemple, lorsque Vermouth est déguisée en serveur (Manga: 287; Anime: 230), et qu'il la démasque, elle finit par lui demander si elle veut qu'elle lui serve un martini. Un Martini classique sec est un mélange composé de Vermouth sec et de Gin. Bien que Gin ne réponde pas, cela laisse sous-entendre une relation plus intime. Plus tard, dans un mail qu'elle envoit à Gin, elle écrit à la fin "XXX", sachant que "X" veut dire "bisous". Sherry thumb|left|Vermouth brûle une photo de SherryVermouth semble détester les recherches entreprises par les Miyano, les traitant de stupides. Shiho a extrêmement peur de Vermouth, plus que les autres membres, à l'exception peut-être de Gin . Vermouth est le seul membre de l'Organisation encore vivant, à savoir que Sherry a rajeunit et est devenue Ai Haibara . Pourtant, elle garde cette information secrète. Shiho était la cible de Vermouth, bien déterminée à tuer la jeune scientifique, mais Vermouth abandonna après l'intervention de Conan . Pendant l'arc du Mystery Train, Vermouth utilise des explosifs pour tenter de tuer Sherry, sans le dire aux autres membres. En effet, Bourbon, voulait la récupérer vivante, montrant ainsi la haine intense de Vermouth à l'encontre de Shiho. Toutefois, après sa promesse à Yukiko , Vermouth semble avoir abandonner, au moins pour le moment, de tuer Ai, disant aux autres membres que Sherry est morte, alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Calvados thumb|Vermouth et CalvadosCalvados était amoureux de Vermouth, et Vermouth profita de ses sentiments pour l'utiliser. Vermouth appela Calvados pour qu'il l'aide dans son plan pour se débarasser d'Haibara. Après que Akai ait mis Calvados hors d'état de nuire, en lui cassant notamment les deux jambes, Vermouth décida de fuir, le laissant à la merci du FBI. Calvados décide de se suicider plutôt que d'être attrapé. Chianti et Korn Chianti et Korn détestent tous les deux Vermouth, car ils croient qu'elle a profiter des sentiments de Calvados , pour l'utiliser, ce qui mena à sa mort. Chianti semble plus détester Vermouth que Korn, ou du moins, le montre plus. Pisco Bien que Vermouth et Pisco étaient tous les deux des membres exécutifs, et malgré leur coopération, Vermouth n'aimait pas Pisco. Bourbon thumb|left|Vermouth et BourbonAmuro travailla avec Vermouth sur un plan pour déterminer si Shuichi Akai était vraiment mort. Elle lui a fait un déguisement qui ressemble au visage d'Akai, avec une cicatrice dessus, pour qu'il puisse approcher les amis et collègues d'Akai, et voir leurs réactions. Elle a également interféré dans son plan pour capturer Sherry vivant, en remplissant d'explosifs l'endroit où Amuro avait l'intention de piéger Sherry. Malgré cela, ils semblent "bien s'entendre" (malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux très secret). Bourbon semble d'ailleurs avoir fait une promesse à Vermouth. Forces de l'ordre Jodie Starling thumb|La confrontation de Jodie et Vermouth (Episode 345)Jodie porte une haine amère envers Vermouth. Cette animosité trouve sa source 20 ans plus tôt, pendant l'enfance de Jodie, quand Vermouth tua son père de sang-froid et mis le feu à la maison. Le père de Jodie était un agent du FBI travaillant en secret sur des dossiers en relation avec Vermouth. Pensant que Jodie serait morte avec sa mère et les dossiers dans l'incendie de la maison, Vermouth permis à la jeune fille d'attendre avec son père pour l'histoire qu'il lui avait promis avant de mourir. Les choses ne se passèrent pas ainsi, car Jodie partit pour aller acheter du jus d'orange au magasin d'à côté juste avant que le feu ne commence, avant de revenir et de trouver sa maison en cendre. Après avoir entendu que seuls deux corps avaient été découverts, Vermouth chercha la petite fille, mais sans succès. Jodie avait été placée dans le programme de protection des témoins par les collègues de son père. Comparée à celle de la fille qu'elle a rendue orpheline, la haine de Vermouth à l'encontre de Jodie est très faible, mais existe toutefois. Quand les deux femmes sont finalement réunies après une longue période, Vermouth est déterminé à finir ce qu'elle a commencé 20 ans plus tôt, tandis que Jodie veut amener Vermouth devant le FBI et la justice. Bien que leur confrontation ait abouti à une impasse, leur rivalité continue de vivre; chacune redoublant d'efforts pour en finir avec l'autre.Alors que Vermouth avait oublié cet incident, toute la vie de Jodie se fonda sur cette nuit tragique. Tout d'abord hésitante à rejoindre le programme, Jodie fit un deal avec James Black : si il lui promettait une place au FBI, elle accepterait son offre et entrerait dans le programme. Depuis, le désir de venger son père, sa mère, et son enfance perdu ont conduit Jodie à rechercher désespérement la meurtrière. Se jurant de ne jamais oublier les évènements de cette nuit, Jodie a même repris la phrase dîte par Vermouth cette nuit-là: "A secret makes a woman, woman". Quand, des années plus tard, le FBI trouva une piste menant vers Vermouth, Jodie eut enfin la possibilité d'amener le membre de l'organisation devant la justice. Shuichi Akai thumb|left|Akai et Vermouth se sont déjà confrontés à New YorkVermouth et Akai n'on pas d'animosité personnel particulière l'un à l'encontre de l'autre, malgré le fait qu'ils se chassent l'un l'autre à certains moments. Vermouth voit Akai comme un "Silver bullet": quelqu'un qui a le potentiel pour détruire l'Organisation. Elle l'attaque donc immédiatement lors de la confrontation dans les docks. Akai semble l'énerver quand il l'appelle "rotten apple" (pomme pourrie), flétrie à l'intérieur. Kir Vermouth suspecte Kir d'être un agent sous couverture, mais ne dit rien. Autres Shinichi Kudo thumb|Vermouth connait l'identité de Conan depuis lomtpempsAprès avoir aidé Ran à sauver sa vie à New York, lorsqu'elle était déguisée en serial killer, Vermouth le surnomma "Cool guy". Plus tard, après que Conan ait réussit à interférer pour empêcher le plan de Vermouth de tuer Haibara , elle lui donna un autre surnom: "Silver bullet", comme elle croît qu'il a le potentiel de détruire l'Organisation, parce qu'il a touché son coeur. Vermouth est le seule membre de l'Organisation, encore vivant, à savoir que Conan est Shinichi, mais elle garde cette information secrète. Généralement, Vermouth essaye de protéger Conan , quand elle peut, même si ça veut dire qu'elle doit risquer sa propre vie. Bien que Shinichi ait découvert qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, sans le savoir, à New York, et que Vermouth était amie avec Yukiko , il ne comprend pas pourquoi Vermouth n'informe pas l'Organisation sur son état, et sur celui d'Haibara. Ran Mouri thumb|left|Sharon donne son mouchoir à RanAprès que Ran ait sauvé la vie de Vermouth à New York, celle-ci la surnomma "Angel". Plus tôt, Vermouth, en tant que Sharon Vineyard, s'était plaint de sa vie qui était une série de malheurs, et ajoute que "Aucun ange ne lui avait souri, même pas une fois". Bien que Vermouth, déguisée, se préparait à tuer Ran , celle dernière l'empêcha de tomber d'une chute fatale. Vermouth fut touchée par cet acte de gentillesse. Plus tard dans l'intrigue, lorsque Ran protéger Haibara des coups de feu avec son corps, Vermouth refuse de tirer sur Ran ou que Calvados lui tire dessus, et à la place, tire sur les côtés pour tenter de l'effrayer pour qu'elle libère Haibara . Bien que Ran ne sait pas qui Vermouth est réellement, elle porte de la valeur au mouchoir que Sharon Vineyard lui a donné à New York. Liste de ses déguisements Shiho à NY.png|Sharon Vineyard Chris vineyard passé.png|Chris Vineyard Déguisement Vermouth 3.jpg|Radish Redwood, inspecteur de police de NY Déguisement Vermouth 2.jpg|Tueur en série à NY pour piéger et tuer Akai Vermouth enlève son masque.jpg|Dr. Araide pour tuer Haibara Déguisement Vermouth 4.jpg|Jodie Starling pour déjouer les plans du FBI Déguisement Vermouth 9.jpg|Scar Akai pour piéger Masumi et Haibara Déguisement Vermouth 1.jpg|Policier dans le film 13 Déguisement Vermouth 6.jpg|Motoe Benzaki, femme enceinte pour espionner Jodie Déguisement 10.gif|En cliente dans le film 13 Déguisement Vermouth 7.png|Serveur pour taquiner Gin et Vodka Déguisement 11.gif|Kiriko Busujima pour pouvoir assassiner Domon Yasudera Citations *"A secret makes a woman, woman" *"Deux "silver bullet" ne sont pas nécessaires. Un seul est suffisant" (Vermouth pensant à Conan après avoir entendu l'annonce de la mort d'Akai )mes non , il a pas entendue *"Aucun ange ne m'a jamais souri. Même pas une fois" (Episode 286, Sharon Vineyard à Ran et Yukiko ) *"We can be both God and Devil since we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time": Nous pouvons être à la fois Dieu et le démon puisque nous essayons de ressuciter les morts contre la force du temps (En anglais, parlant à Suguru Itakura) *"Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, blâme le seigneur qui avait prévu ça pour toi" (Vermouth déguisée en serial killer, à Ran , se préparant à la tuer) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Detective Conan Catégorie:Organisation Catégorie:Antagoniste Catégorie:Personnage féminin Catégorie:Tueurs